


Phantom Ladybugs

by phantombreadproject



Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Gabriel Agreste has his fair share of them too. From being Hawkmoth to his everyday life, little is known about him and what he does. Not even his son Adrien knows much about him. So, why would he send Adrien's class on a field trip to Amity Park, America when he wouldn't even let him have a birthday party?





	1. Chapter 1/Prologue

Surprise. 

That's all Adrien Agreste felt when his father decied to fund a school trip for him to Amity Park in America.

It would of been one thing if it was arranged for a photoshoot or other business, but seeing as stone-hearted Gabriel Agreste cancelled all of Adrien's activities for this trip, that was out of the picture. 

You know there was truly a problem with his brain when he invited the entire class along.

Sure, Adrien had no problem with it. In fact, he was ecstatic! Going out of the country with his friends? Who wouldn't jump at that opportunity! Adrien was just baffled at his father's actions. From getting Nino akumatized when he didn't allow Adrien to have a birthday party and being reluctant to send Adrien to school, to funding a trip? It just seemed a little strange and sudden.

This certainly didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Are you sure your dad wasn't akumatized for the better dude?" Nino asked, shock written all over his face.

Adrien chuckled, knowing his dad was already akumatized. It was unheard of, getting akumatized twice once his partner, Ladybug, purified it.

"I think he might of just hit his head a little too hard when he woke up," was the reply he gave his friend. He turned to Alya, knowing that she would be in reporter heaven with a new place to research. 

"Amity Park. What big scoop does this place contain?" Alya wondered, just like Adrien predicted. She was mainly paying attention to the information that was displayed on her phone, and not her friends. They didn't mind. They liked looking over her shoulder anyways.

"Home of Danny Phantom," Marinette read the headline of the webpage. "I wonder who that is."

"A superhero it seems!" Alya practically exploded from excitement. "Do you think we'll see him in action like Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

At this point, Adrien was to lost in his own thoughts to hear the rest of the conversation. Another superhero, huh? I thought Ladybug and I were the only two. Well, including Rena Rogue at this point. 

This confused Adrien, while the others were informed about this Danny Phantom. Maybe he should of listened to the rest of the webpage on Danny Phantom to get answers instead of generating questions. Oh well. 

****

"I can't believe a group from France is coming over! To make matters worse, all of us have to take some random stranger and let them live in our houses! I pity whoever gets me," Danny Fenton ranted to his friends, Sam and Tucker. Danny was just annoyed at everything by now. Being the town superhero Danny Phantom did take its toll on him. 

Walking to class as normal as one can while talking to his friends about ghosts, Danny got through the day with only one appearance of the box ghost. He didn't even call it a fight anymore. The box ghost ranted about boxes and said BEWARE, while Danny said a few witty comments before sucking him into the Fenton thermos. Easy. Getting back to class on time? Not so easy.

"Mr. Fenton, if you're going to be late again, please pick a less important date. I need everyone here in order to go over the details of the French students," Mr. Lancer sighed. He had given up trying to give Danny detention, for he knew that it didn't really impact or help him. 

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny and shrugged. Then Danny's friends looked at each other. There was a silent communication between them that said, this is going to be a long month with the French students.

Oh, how right they were.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have done it again. This time, they saved the city from Malrapida, who had the ability to slow everyone down," Nadia Chamak reported to all of Paris. A thud suddenly rang out as someone landed in the room where the TV was located.

"Spots off," Marinette Dupain-Cheng announced to nobody in particular. As her transformation wore off, she cupped her hands in order to catch her kwami, Tikki. Handing Tikki a cookie to recharge with, Marinette sat down. 

"Did you pack for your trip yet?" Tikki asked, knowing the clumsy girl had probably forgotten. She was right. Marinette suddenly stood up, putting an extremely worried expression on her face.

"That's today?" She asked, almost yelling. "I really need to get going!"

Tikki laughed as she flew up to Marinette's face. "I'll help you! We'll get it done in no time!"

Marinette smiled and thanked her kwami before going to her closet to pick out some outfits. 

She finally got some rest after she finished packing. Of course, that rest was short lived as her parents called her down to go to the airport. 

She went quickly, for she was excited for the trip. She could hardly wait.

Sadly, she had to.

****

Sam was not happy with her housing arrangements. She was forced to take in a kid named Adrien, only because her family was rich like his. The worst part about this; he looked all happy and would probably be a jerk. Danny got a girl named Marinette, and Tucker has someone named Nino. Jazz had to take in somebody as well, so the Fenton household also got an Alya. They didn't pay attention to anyone else's housing assignment. 

When the French students arrived, everyone was attempting to try and figure out who was who. Of course, they would find out soon when they had to introduce themselves.

"Welcome," Mr. Lancer said with a smile. "You all can stand over there. You will see your roommate or roommates soon, when everyone is introduced." 

After everyone was settled in, Mr. Lacer began to speak again.

"You can begin by stating your names. When everyone has gone my class will state their names as well. We will start from that end," He finished as he pointed to the left. 

"I'm Rose!" 

"Juleka," 

"S-Sabrina," 

"Chloé,"

"Adrien," said the boy whos face Sam was well accustomed to seeing pictures of.

"Alya,"

"Nino," 

"Marinette," 

"Nathaniel," 

"Max," 

"Alix," 

"And I'm Kim!" 

Everyone seemed to be a little nervous, except the one wearing a yellow jacket who introduced herself as Chloé. She just looked bored. Sam decided she didn't like her either. She was too girly. Probably their equivalent of Paulina, Sam thought. At least she didn't have to room with Chloé. 

Mr. Lancer's class sighed as they realized it was their turn to introduce themselves. They slowly stood up and looked at the French class. Dash started the introductions on their side.

"I'm Dash Baxter, the best person here!"

"I'm Paulina!"

"Star,"

"Valerie,"

"Tucker Foley, that's TF for too fine," Tucker said to introduce himself. Sam rolled her eyes at her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien laugh. Was he really as bad as she thought? She was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized it was her turn to state her name.

"Sam. Just Sam. Nothing more,"

"Danny,"

"Kwan!"

"Nathan,"

"Mikey," the small red haired boy said to finish the introductions. 

****

Mr. Lancer had developed a sixth sense. Almost everyone in Amity park had with all the ghost attacks that went on. He could feel that these French students would bring some sort of danger to Amity Park. 

But when was Amity Park ever free of danger in the first place?

"Alright students, go find whoever's staying at your house and get used to them. You have to live with them for a month. No changing roommates. Especially you Ms. Manson. Adrien's father specifically requested for Adrien to stay with you," He somehow managed to say in a monotone voice. 

He shivered as he sat back down, swearing the temperature dropped a few degrees when he looked at one kid's hand. 

He was confused after he looked away, for all he saw was a simple silver ring.

Things were back to normal, until he happened to spot something on a different students ear.

A small little circle-shaped earring. 

Now he was officially concerned.

****

Alya gazed around her surroundings. She was confused. It said on the paper she received that her roommate was Jasmine Fenton, but nobody introduced themselves as Jasmine or even something like Jazz.

"Hey, Marinette, did you hear a Jasmine or Jazz in the introductions? That's who it says my roommate is, but if she dosen't exsist, then what?"

Marinette started to answer, but was interrupted by another voice.

"That would be my sister. She's older so she has different classes, but we will be in the same house. Marinette will also be there, but you seem to know her pretty well."

Alya turned and came face to face with a kid with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes. Danny. She remembered his name from the introductions. 

Alya just nodded, not knowing exactly what to do next. It didn't seem like anyone knew what to do. Luckily, or unluckily, a crash was heard and Alya swore she saw a puff of condensation leave Danny's mouth as his expression turned sour and he mumbled a few words under his breath. 

Five seconds later, Danny was nowhere in sight as a ghost phased through the school's wall. Marinette and Adrien had also disappeared, but Alya was too busy fumbling with her phone to notice. She finally started recording as the ghost spoke.

"Where is the ghost boy?"

"Right here and ready to kick your dead butt, Skulker." Another voice replied. When Alya looked up, she almost dropped her phone in amazement.

It was Danny Phantom, the hero they had only read about before.

Now she got to see him in real life.

That wasn't even her biggest surprise. She actually dropped her phone when Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, exactly where her class just happened to be. 

Surely this wasn't a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody could tell if the classroom was filled with statues or people, no matter where they looked. It's not every day three superheroes show up all in one place.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, directing the question at the bug and cat themed heroes. It was Danny Phantom who had asked the question.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were shocked, so they didn't answer right away. Skulker was just as confused as anyone else. He was going to hunt the ghost boy, but the other heroes ruined his plans just by showing up and causing the confusion that infected everyone there.

"I ask again, who are you?"

Saying the question again did the trick.

"I'm Ladybug," the girl smiled.

"And I'm Chat Noir," the cat said proudly, putting a hand to his chest and doing a bow.

"And we're the heroes who protect people from akumas and other dangers in the world, mostly in Paris," they finished together. Danny was debating if he should trust these people.

"Excuse me for a second," he said, grabbing Sam and Tucker. He turned them intangible, and phased them through the wall to get to a different room. He didn't miss the gasps of suprise coming from the French group.

"Do we trust them?" Danny said, getting right to the point.

"We have very little reason to not, and the French students seemed to recognize them. They did say they mostly protect Paris, so they must come from there," Sam replied, turning to Tucker.

"It appears they do come from Paris. That is also where the group is from. We will trust them for now, but if they do one thing wrong, you can kick their butts," Tucker said, voicing his idea of the situation as he looked things up on his PDA.

"Speaking of kicking butts, shouldn't you be kicking Skulker's?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

"You're right," he said before flying away, a grin on his face. He knew exactly what he just did. Skulker would be easy, so he didn't truly need them for this fight. Plus, he had the element of confusion and suprise on his side.

Sam was not amused. 

"I'm gonna kick his butt next time he decides leaving us here to get out ourselves is a good idea. Oh, and, the door is locked. How nice of you Danny."

Tucker was happily with his PDA, away from danger.

****

Ladybug looked at her partner as Danny Phantom flew off with two of the other teens. She was concerned, but knew she and Chat Noir had to stop the ghost that was still just floating there.

"The Ghost Child might not be here, but it will be just as easy to get your pelts before he returns," Skulker announced, deeming that these costumed people were special enough to collect. 

"Our pelts? Ew, let me groom myself first thanks very much," Chat quipped before he jumped out of the way of an ecto-ray fired by Skulker.

He fired again, but the duo jumped out of the way. Ladybug swung her yoyo, but was met with nothing. It swung back around and hit Chat Noir in the face. Nobody from Amity Park missed the shocked expressions on the French student's faces. 

"Ow," Chat Noir almost shouted as the yoyo hit him at full speed. "What was that for M'lady?"

"That was for this guy making us useless," the girl dressed in a spotted outfit retorted as she dodged another attack from the ghost. 

Suddenly, before Skulker could shoot another blast, he was kicked upwards as Danny Phantom phased through the floor.

"Ember won't like how much you're trying to hit on these new heroes," Danny said, a smirk adorning his features. 

Loud cheering was heard from the Casper High-students as Danny appeared. He smiled and gave a small wave before going back to Skulker. 

"Let's make this quick," Danny whispered to himself, pulling out the Fenton thermos. Skulker tried escaping the bright blue beam of light, but failed. He yelled something about pelts and walls before going silent as the cap was added. Not wasting time, Danny went to Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"So, can we have a more detailed explanation of who you are?" he asked, knowing he should probably go back to Fenton soon.

"Um, can we meet up later?" Chat Noir asked with a small, nervous smile. He would be transforming back to Adrien soon. 

"Any good spots to talk around here? Normally me and Chat would go to the Eiffel Tower, but that's a little far," Ladybug interjected with a laugh.

"The Nasty Burger is popular," Sam replied, finally out of the room she was stuck in with Tucker. She sent Danny a small glare, while Danny only smiled innocently in return. 

"The Nasty Burger it is," Danny decided. "Midnight good?"

"Yep," both of the French heroes said in sync, as if they had practiced it. 

"Well, see you!"

****

"Dude, we got to see Ladybug, Chat Noir, AND Danny Phantom!" Nino excitedly reported to his friend, Alya, once the fight was finished and the meeting was scheduled. He would've gone to Adrien first, but Nino couldn't find the model. 

"This will be so cool for the Ladyblog! Imagine the title; 'Ladybug, Chat Noir and Amity Park's Local Hero with us. Coincidence? I think not!' How do you like it?" Alya ranted, not yet quite recovered from the shock of seeing all of the heroes. 

Suddenly, Nino stopped walking, holding a hand in front of Alya to make her hold her tracks, too.

"I had a crazy idea, Dudette. We should watch the meet up!" he said excitedly, turning to Alya.

Alya's face really resembled a fish in that moment. 

"Why didn't I think of that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Jasmine Fenton yelled to nobody in particular. 

"Hey," Danny replied, stating the usual greeting. This time however, it wasn't just Danny who was sitting on the couch. Two girls were sitting on the couch with him, both of them looking a little awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hi! Are you Jasmine Fenton?" the one with glasses asked.

"I am! But call me Jazz. You must be Alya then, nice to meet you!"

They shook hands, and started a conversation. Jazz had missed the introduction, so Alya was catching her up.

"Well now that you all know each other, I'm going over to Sam's house and pretending like I was never here today..." Danny said, getting up from the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Jazz interrupted him while stopping him from leaving the house. "Marinette is your partner," Jazz said, gesturing to the other girl with pigtails, "if you go somewhere, she goes with you."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He knew this would impact his ghostly activities, but with Jazz around, there was no way out of this project.

He got ready to leave, making sure Marinette was willing to go, and they left for Sam's house.

****

Marinette felt very out of place. She didn't know what was going on, or why she still hadn't seen Danny's parents. ' _When I get home from school, my parents are always home and ask how my day went'_ , she thought.

Her thought process changed from the topic of parents to the Ladybug and how she was going to get to the meeting without raising suspicion from the Fenton family. She still didn't know where in the house she would be sleeping, so she hadn't had time to find possible escape routes. She wondered if Chat had the same problem.

Actually, scratch that. She wondered why the heck Chat was even here when she was. 

She snickered to herself while shaking her head. It's not like he was in her class... right?

Her train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a voice disrupted the silence. 

"You awake? We're here."

Marinette snapped out of her trance and followed Danny to the front door, nervously waiting as he rung the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long.

"Danny! Wait, Danny? You're actually using the door?" Sam's voice sounded legitimately surprised at the fact. "You know you could have just-" Sam cut her sentence off abruptly as she noticed Marinette standing behind Danny.

"Could have just opened the door and come on in!" Sam said, trying to correct her mistake and cover how she almost revealed Danny's secret.

Marinette walked in, and was in awe. Who knew Sam was rich! She certainly didn't act like one rich girl she knew. She didn't act bratty or anything for so far Marinette had noticed, but who knew...

"Hey," another voice said.

' _Oh no!'_ Marinette thought, ' _I forgot that Adrien is partners with Sam!'_

"Gah!" was the sound Marinette made directly after Adrien spoke. She flung her arms around before crossing them over her stomach. Smiling nervously, she hoped no one had noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, totally, everything is perfectly fine! It's as fine as your face!" Marinette wanted to smack herself after saying that out loud to him. "Uhh..."

"What?" Adrien asked, confused. She was speaking too fast for him to hear.

"Um... ah.... nothing!"

Danny chuckled softly to Sam, "Lovebirds."

She silently laughed at that.

"Well, since you two know each other, I'll leave you two be while I discuss some stuff with Danny here. Bye!" Sam said, ushering Danny out of the corridor up the stairs. "If you two want, I have movies and video games you can play, just go down the stairs into the cinema. Oh, and don't break anything!" she quickly added.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who was giving a funny look at the duo that disappeared on top of the flight. She dreamily sighed but then realized she would be alone with him, in one room, for at _least_ half an hour.

She internally groaned as he shot her a dazzling smile. Why her?

****

"So, how is this meeting going to happen?" Sam asked Danny once they were safe in her room and out of hearing distance.

"I have no idea," Danny dryly commented as he plopped down

Sam crossed her arms at the boy that was looking around the room, totally paying no attention to her. "Very helpful."

"I'm honestly worried about sneaking out now that there are two more people in the house," Danny said, finally finding a good way to start the conversation.

"I don't think I'd be too hard. That's the beauty of invisibility and intangibility," Sam replied with an 'obviously' tone.

"Yeah, but if Marinette or Alya need anything and they come find me in the middle of the night and I'm not there, how am I gonna explain that?" Danny added. At this point, he was only worrying himself more.

"I wouldn't think it would be that difficult. Just say you were in the bathroom."

"For that long?"

Sam smirked victoriously as she also sat down. "Bladder problems."

"Fine," Danny grumbled. He crossed his legs and leaned forward, seemingly readying himself for some brainstorming. "Now that that part is out of the way, can you stay up with Fenton Phones just in case I need backup? I don't think I will, but it won't harm anyone to be careful sometimes," Danny said, finally letting his mind focus on the more important details.

Sam laughed a little before replying. "It's not like I get any sleep on a normal day why should tonight be different?"

"I guess that's true," Danny agreed.

"It's settled then. I'll go and make sure the two lovebirds in the other room didn't mess anything up."

****

' _Cheese.'_

Plagg sighed dreamily as he imagined his 999 year old piece of Grand Camembert. Nothing else was on his mind...

Well, perhaps also what he just heard from the goth and her boyfriend.

Against common prejudice -mostly coming from Adrien- he wasn't stupid. He just so happened to be able to prioritize what he needed, with cheese being the number one priority.

He knew who Ladybug was, heck, he knew that she was sitting right next to his holder! Now, he also knew that Ladybug was rooming with none other than Danny Phantom.

Plagg smirked a bit as he let himself slide further away in Adrien's pocket.


End file.
